Japanese
by Mocha MintCocoa
Summary: How the Italians react to authentic Japanese food. Featuring Rokudo Mukuro, Gokudera Hayato, and Dino Cavallone. No pairings, just silly-crack. Hibari Kyouya as the host. Enjoy!


I decided to make a one-shot...just a simple idea that runs up to my mind. Hope you enjoy!  
Disclamer: Me owns no Katekyo. Seriously.

* * *

Japanese

-

-

_SASHIMI—Victim(s): Rokudo Mukuro_

"Uh, Hibari? What's... this?" Mukuro pointed at the red flesh on his plate, topping a lump of rice with something-umh-green (honestly it's WASABI), under it.

Hibari glared at him for a while before answering. "It's a popular dish here, in Japan. Raw fish—in your case, it's raw salmon."

"Wait a minute!" Mukuro exclaimed in surprise. "You're expecting me to eat _raw food_?!"

"You're the one that asks me some authentic Japanese food." Hibari answered in annoyance, bringing his chopstick up with the sashimi after dipping it in the shoyu. "So now, finish it or I'll bite you to death."

Mukuro glared at the raw orange flesh sitting nicely on his plate, like it was staring and mocking him, "hey you, eat me if you dare!". As a real Italian, well... Never he touch Japanese food like this!

Slowly he picked up his chopstick and picked his food slowly, as he was so scared to ruin it. Up, up, up... Hibari watched him like a hawk, suppressing a satisfied grin.

"Well?" Hibari asked with a smug look after the sashimi disappeared within Mukuro's mouth, the annoying smile never leave his handsome face. "How's it?"

"...No comment." That's the Mist guardian's answer.

Hibari watched in satisfaction as Mukuro swallowed the tea painfully. He forgot to tell Mukuro that it should be eaten with the soy sauce. Well, never mind, it provides him with some entertainment already.

-

-

_WAKAME—Victim(s): Gokudera Hayato and Rokudo Mukuro (again)_

"Kyouya, are you sure... You're ordering the right item?" Mukuro smiled painfully, glancing at the cold cups in the delivery box.

"Of course it is." Hibari glanced in annoyance as he paid the delivery man. "It's seaweed, as you two ordered."

"It's definitely _not_ seaweed, you bastard!" Gokudera felt like bombing the prefect's head off. "Order the right item now or I'll blow your goddamn head off!"

Hibari twitched in annoyance. "You ordered, you eat. No mistakes." And then he left them both at the dining room.

"Well..." Mukuro grimaced weirdly at the green, slimy thing-like-noodles in the cup. "I guess... we must eat this, don't we?"

"Don't ask, you're the one that requested! Damnit..." Gokudera opened the cup, taking his chopsticks and brought the slimy noodles up. "It looks like spinach spagetti back then in Italy."

"Without mentioning this one is slimy and was topped with sesame." Mukuro munched his 'slimy noodles'. "Hey, it's good."

Gokudera can only nod his head while his mouth was busy munching the 'slimy noodles'.

Outside the dining room, Hibari smiled in satisfaction before returning to his own room.

-

-

_WASABI—Victim(s): Dino Cavallone_

"Kyouya, I want some chili sauce." Dino said.

Hibari looked up from his sushi. "We have no chili sauce here, it's Japanese restaurant for god's sake! You can have some chili flakes if you wanted to."

"No, chili sauce." Dino demanded. "Like yours, on your plate." He pointed at the small, green lump on Kyouya's plate, eyeing it curiously.

"Fine, it's indeed, Japanese chili sauce." Hibari finally said, putting down his chopsticks. "Made from—"

"What's it called here?" Dino cut his sentence, impatient to try the 'chili sauce'. He knew he wouldn't be allowed to take some from Hibari's plate.

Hibari, annoyed and furious as his sentence was cut, said with bored tone. "It's called green goblin here."

"Green goblin? What a funny name." Dino chuckled a little before calling a waitress.

"Yes, may I help you, sir?" the waitress asked nicely, a note in her hands.

"Please, can you get me some green goblin? Like this?" Dino pointed at Hibari's plate.

The waitress widened her eyes slightly, staring at the blonde weirdly while Hibari hid his laughter under the table.

-

-

* * *

END'S NOTES: Well... as you see, this piece is short and worthless. Gah. T.T I got this when I went to a Japanese restaurant and I see a foreigner asking everything to the waiter... And I think the same thing will happen to Katekyo's Italians too! *grins*

Gokudera: I'll bomb you into pieces!

Me: No! Help me Hibari-san! *hides behind Hibari*

Hibari: the author gives me some entertainment, dare to touch her and I'll bite you to death.

Review, fave, anything you wanted to do except Alert. No, no more chapters. Only a one-shot.

But I'll make the opposite of this fic, featuring _Hibari_, _Tsuna_, and _Yamamoto_! Give me an Italian character to bring them around Italy, and also the food you wanted to 'test' on them! Requests are welcomed! *grins*

Hibari: ...I'll bite you all to death if you dare do something with me featuring that psycho pineapple.

Me: Wouldn't it be funny? *gulps when Kyouya raises tonfas*

R&R! *runs away*


End file.
